yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 028
| romaji = Ayu no Entame Akuariumu | japanese translated = Ayu's Entertainment Aquarium | english = Something's Fishy | episode number = 28 | japanese air date = October 19, 2014 | english air date = December 5, 2015 | french air date = September 30, 2015 | german air date = February 5, 2016 | italian air date = July 30, 2015 | japanese opening = Believe x Believe | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = One Step | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "Something's Fishy", known as "Ayu's Entertainment Aquarium" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-eight episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on October 19, 2014 and in Australia on December 5, 2015. Nicktoons aired on November 27, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on November 22, 2016. Summary Yuya recalls the previous episode, when the Arc League Championship began and he was the one chosen to speak to the audience during the opening ceremony. Frederick and his opponent were then the first to duel after the opening ceremony, and Frederick won. Just as Allie prepares herself for her duel, which is the next one scheduled, her opponent appears before her and the rest of You Show Duel School's participants. A while later, Allie is finalising her preparations. Yuya notes her confidence, and Frederick thinks it's because he won the first duel, and Zuzu smiles. Allie's parents then appear, thanking Skip for looking after their daughter. Skip encourages them to look out for and support Allie as well; her duel will be a measure of her progress. Allie's father sets up a camera and calls out towards his daughter, who turns to face the camera with a smile. The You Show team wave to Allie one last time before she takes to the audience, although Sora doesn't look too enthusiastic. The female host from before introduces the competitors of the next duel, Allie from You Show Duel School, and Riley from the Leo Institute. The host refers to Riley as a boy, and calls him the Leo Institute's "next big thing". Skip gets Allie "fired up" due to her opponent's association with the Leo Institute, which Skip claims they can't lose against. Allie's father, who is recording with his camera from the stands, is awed by her cuteness even when she puts on a determined expression. The host notes Allie's determination as well, but sees that Riley is standing still and looking downwards. She approaches Riley and asks if he's nervous. Zuzu, Yuya and Gong notice this as well. Riley suddenly hears Henrietta's voice; he looks up and sees her watching from behind one of the windows high up the stadium. Having seen his mother speak, he whites out. He gives the confused host a rag doll and assumes his position to start the duel. The Action Field Spell "Sun Valley" is put on for this duel. Allie begins the Action Duel chant ("The duelists meet at the battlefield!"), but to her surprise, Riley simply walks past her before uttering the next line ("Along with their monsters...") reluctantly. Allie reels off the next line energetically ("They'll kick up the earth and fly through the sky to move around the field!") Riley struggles to remember the next line, at which point Allie impatiently barks the rest of the chant. Allie goes first and brings out "Aquaactress Guppy". It appears to struggle in the conditions of the Action Field, and Allie apologizes. So she plays the Continuous Spell "Aquarium Stage", which submerges the field with water. "Aquaactress Guppy" becomes excited as Allie explains that her WATER monsters can no longer be destroyed by battle, except by other WATER monsters. Allie then plays "Aquarium Set", which materializes a temple-shaped building and other features that make it look like the field is an aquarium. The audience are awed, and Allie blushes a little. She explains that "Aquarium Set" boosts her "Aquaactress" monsters by 600 ATK. Finally, she plays the "Aquarium Lighting" Continuous Spell, which brings bubbles onto the field. She explains its effect and then has "Aquaactress Guppy" attack, but the action is denied by her Duel Disk, and she doesn't understand why. The host calls out to Allie, saying that she cannot attack if she goes first. Allie gets embarrassed; while her parents adore her all the same, Tate and Frederick aren't too happy. Yuya, Gong and Skip encourage Allie despite her mistake. Allie heeds those words, and proceeds to set the final card in her hand before ending her turn. Riley draws. Speaking in a much softer tone, he activates the Continuous Spell "Shutter Layer 1", summoning it onto his Monster Card Zone as a Normal Monster with the same name, Type, Attribute, Level, ATK and DEF as "Aquaactress Guppy". "Shutter Layer 1" thus assumes "Aquaactress Guppy's" physical form, with the shutter layer itself appearing to be a pair of spectacles on the body of "Aquaactress Guppy". The original Guppy, initially surprised, starts interacting with its clone. While Allie seems to be happy, Tate and Frederick know that she dodged a bullet by only playing a weak monster to start with. Since "Shutter Layer 1" is now an "Aquaactress" monster, it qualifies for the 600 ATK gain provided by "Aquarium Set". Riley sets a card and ends his turn. Allie draws, and is pleased to have another fish join her aquarium. She summons "Aquaactress Tetra". Tate and Frederick notice that even with "Aquarium Set's" boost, "Aquaactress Tetra" is no stronger than the copied Guppy controlled by her opponent. Yuya then recalls "Aquarium Lighting's" effect, but Skip knows that it will apply to the copied Guppy as well, resulting in a double KO. Before declaring battle, Allie hitches on "Aquaactress Tetra" to search for an Action Card. She finds one on a star-shaped structure, and returns to her original position before activating the Action Card: "Sunshine Smile", which will give "Aquaactress Guppy" another 400 ATK when the Battle Phase begins. Frederick says her opponent would take 400 damage, but Tate says he's wrong; Allie explains "Aquarium Lightning's" effect once again, and proceeds to battle. "Aquaactress Guppy" takes out its clone, dealing 800 damage to Riley. "Aquaactress Tetra" then attacks directly, leaving Riley on 2300 Life Points. As Allie's parents cheer her on, Skip asks for their opinion on the duelling his school teaches, then tries to plug his school live on television, but Zuzu stops him. Sora wonders if Riley was anything special. "Aquaactress Guppy's" ATK returns to 1200 as Allie ends her turn. Sora decides to "end his turn" too by leaving, which surprises Yuya. Sora says he's going to scoop on potential opponents. Yuya tries to call out to him but to no avail. Meanwhile, Riley begins his turn. He activates the Continuous Spell "Shutter Layer 2". This time, it causes cards that Allie controls to become unaffected by the effects of those cards. The aquarium is shut out in grayscale, causing Allie to cry out. Her "Aquaactress" monsters appear to struggle breathing as their ATK points return to their original values. Riley then activates another "Shutter Layer 1", Normal Summoning it as a copy of "Aquaactress Guppy". It remains affected by Allie's "Aquarium Set", gaining 600 ATK. Tate doesn't realise at first until Yuya points out. Allie is bewildered at the turn of events, which Frederick claims is unfair. Riley has the cloned Guppy attack "Aquaactress Tetra"; the cloned Guppy's ATK doubles due to "Aquarium Lighting", causing Allie to lose 2100 Life Points. Allie begins to lose heart until she hears her parents and the You Show team cheering her on. Allie is encouraged, and promises to entertain with a comeback of her own. She draws, and is pleased at her draw; it is "Aquaactress Arowana", for which she Tributes "Aquaactress Guppy" in order to summon. This does not please Riley, whose copied Guppy disintegrates due to "Shutter Layer 1's" effect. Skip is pleased at the turnaround. Allie proceeds to the Battle Phase, and a direct attack from "Aquaactress Arowana" is ordered. Riley responds with the "Instant Shutter" Trap Card he set on turn two. If he would take a direct attack, "Instant Shutter" is summoned to the field as a Normal Monster with the same name, Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF as "Aquaactress Arowana". Allie decides to re-play the attack, activating her Trap Card in the process: "Aqua Story - Urashima". She banishes two "Aquaactress" monsters in her Graveyard to reduce the copied Arowana's ATK to 100. Riley drops to the ground as his Life Points fall to 400. Buoyed by her team's encouragement, Allie ends her turn. Henrietta is still looking on from behind a window when someone approaches behind her. Riley draws a monster. He then looks up and sees that Declan has joined Henrietta behind the same window where they're looking at the duel. Riley proceeds to summon the monster he drew: "C/C Critical Eye", which scares Frederick and Tate. Riley then plays "Montage Fusion", targeting "Aquaactress Arowana". Riley proceeds to Fusion Summon using only "C/C Critical Eye" as material, as long as "Montage Fusion" targeted a monster that was valid material for the Fusion Summon. Riley chants: "Supreme ruler of the river of shining scales! Dwell in this eye and give me your power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! The sword of water which slices through everything!" as "C/C/C Water Sword of Battle" takes the field. Riley immediately has his new Fusion Monster attack "Aquaactress Arowana". Frederick is worried that Allie's monster will be destroyed, but Tate knows that Allie will be able to survive the attack. But Riley knows otherwise. When "C/C/C Water Sword of Battle" attacks, it gains the ATK of all other WATER monsters on the field. Yuya and Gong know what this means, as Riley's monster powers up to an ATK of 4400. Zuzu also knows what this means. Once "Aquaactress Arowana" is destroyed, Allie falls on her back, taking enough damage to lose the duel. The Action Field disappears, and Skip has to explain to Allie's bewildered parents that the Solid Vision generated for Youth division duels is meant to be reduced-impact. The rest of the team tend to Allie, who is sitting up with her head down. Allie is about to cry at her loss, but Yuya voices encouragement, saying that a loss today is a win tomorrow. Gong agrees, saying that Yuya lost many times against him before becoming who he is today, although Yuya is annoyed at Gong for bringing that up. Allie is able to laugh at the little argument despite still shedding tears. Meanwhile, the host is about to interview the duel's victor. Riley stays silent, then takes back his rag doll before leaving, much to the host's surprise. Tate sees Riley approaching him, and is also surprised that Riley Fusion Summons. Riley walks past Tate towards Declan, who places a hand on his head. Declan encourages his sibling to "keep it up". Skip is disappointed at losing to a Leo Institute duelist, but Zuzu, who is next to duel, vows to avenge her loss to Julia Krystal. Skip is encouraged by his daughter's resolve, and so is Frederick. Yuya knows that Zuzu's duel will be on the center court inside the stadium. Just then, Zuzu realizes that Sora is missing. Yuya says that Sora left to scoop on opponents, which Zuzu is disappointed to hear. Sora is on a high railing at the stadium, overlooking the court turned into a forest-like maze by an Action Field Spell Card, wondering when the interesting duelists will show up. Just then, Zuzu phones Sora and angrily asks him to come down for support, because her duel is about to start. On the way, he passes Shay Obsidian without looking. Featured Duel: Allie vs. Riley Akaba vs Riley]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Sun Valley" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Allie Allie Normal Summons "Aquaactress Guppy" (600/600). She activates the Continuous Spell Card "Aquarium Stage", preventing her WATER monsters from being destroyed by battle except by other WATER monsters. She then activates the Continuous Spell Card "Aquarium Set", increasing the ATK of all "Aquaactress" monsters on the field by 600 ("Guppy" 600 → 1200). Allie finally activates the Continuous Spell Card "Aquarium Lighting", doubling the ATK of all "Aquaactress" monsters until the end of the Battle Phase when they battle another monster. Allie calls for the attack of "Guppy", but is unable to since the Battle Phase can't be conducted during the first turn. Allie Sets a card. Turn 2: Riley Riley activates "Shutter Layer 1", targeting a monster Allie controls and Special Summoning the former as a Normal Monster with the same name, Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF, but if the monster it targets leaves the field, "Layer 1" is destroyed too. She targets "Guppy", Summoning "Layer 1" as a copy of that card (600/600). By the effect of "Aquarium Set", it gains 600 ATK (Riley's "Guppy" 600 → 1200). Riley Sets a card. Turn 3: Allie Allie Normal Summons "Aquaactress Tetra" ("Tetra" 300 → 900/300). She finds the Action Card "Sunshine Smile". Allie's "Guppy" attacks Riley's, and she activates "Sunshine Smile", increasing the ATK of her "Guppy" by 400 until the end of the Battle Phase (Allie's "Guppy" 1200 → 1600). During the Damage Step, "Aquarium Lighting" doubles the ATK of both "Guppy" (Allie's "Guppy" 1600 → 3200, Riley's "Guppy" 1200 → 2400). Riley's "Guppy" and "Layer 1" are destroyed (Riley: 4000 → 3200 LP). "Tetra" attacks directly (Riley: 3200 → 2300 LP). Turn 4: Riley Riley activates the Continuous Spell Card "Shutter Layer 2", preventing Allie's cards from being affected by her own card effects (Allie's "Guppy" 1200 → 600, Allie's "Tetra" 900 → 300). Riley activates another "Shutter Layer 1", once again targeting "Guppy" and Summoning itself as a copy of the targeted monster (600/600). By the effect of "Aquarium Set", it gains 600 ATK (Riley's "Guppy" 600 → 1200). Riley's "Guppy" attacks and destroys Allie's "Tetra", with "Aquarium Lighting" doubling the former's ATK during the Damage Step (Riley's "Guppy" 1200 → 2400; Allie: 4000 → 1900 LP). Turn 5: Allie Allie Tributes "Guppy" to Tribute Summon "Aquaactress Arowana" (2000/2000). Because the monster it was targeting left the field, "Layer 1" is destroyed. "Arowana" attacks directly, but Riley activates her face-down "Instant Shutter", Special Summoning it as a Normal Monster with the same name, Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF as "Arowana" (2000/2000), but it will be destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase. By the effect of "Aquarium Set", it gains 600 ATK (Riley's "Arowana" 2000 → 2600). Allie activates her face-down "Aqua Story - Urashima", banishing two "Aquaactress" monsters from her Graveyard to make the ATK of one of her opponent's monsters 100 and prevent its ATK from being changed by other card effects this turn. She banishes "Guppy" and "Tetra" and targets Riley's "Arowana" (2600 → 100). "Arowana" attacks and destroys "Arowana" (Riley: 2300 → 400 LP). Turn 6: Riley Riley Normal Summons "C/C Critical Eye" (1400/1000). She then activates the Continuous Spell Card "Montage Fusion", allowing her to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster in her Extra Deck as long as both she and her opponent control the required Fusion Material Monsters. Since Allie controls a WATER monster, she uses her "C/C Critical Eye" to Fusion Summon "C/C/C Water Sword of Battle" (2400/0). "Water Sword" attacks and destroys "Arowana", with its effect increasing its ATK by the ATK of all other WATER monsters on the field ("Water Sword" 2400 → 4400; Allie: 1900 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Trivia * This English episode title was originally called "Ally's Entertainment Aquarium", then it was changed to the Japanese episode title "Ayu's Entertainment Aquarium". Due to the GO! network error, the current English title "Something's Fishy" is now displayed as "Ayu's Entertainment Aquarium". References